


Pharmacy Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Running a Business, accidental tax fraud, caduceus is bad at taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Mighty Nein run the Brenatto's Apothecary and Pharmacy together, and somehow, completely on accident, commit felony tax fraud.
Relationships: Beauregard & Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Pharmacy Problems

caduceus was in charge of filing their taxes for the year.

a decision that, in hindsight, was possibly the worst idea as far as everyone else could see.

he wasnt even a pharmacist. All he did was grow the ingredients. because the pharmacy they ran together was owned by the Brenattos and everything in the business was unique in that it was homemade and grown by the whole group. Even if Yeza was the one to fully make the medicines on his own.

Caduceus shouldnt have been left to do the taxes all the same, because otherwise nott wouldnt have recieved a notice in the mail that they hadnt filed any taxes, and at risk of an invesigation and arrest. 

shes going to kick fjords ass later for suggesting the idea in the first place, but first shell need to get caleb to file everything properly. 

maybe if she asked nicely, Beau would kick fjords ass for her, so he’d really think about how bad an idea it was to put the weirdest human nott had ever met in charge of money. 

Never let Caduceus do taxes. 


End file.
